


I See A Ray Of Light

by Brewrites



Series: Hidge Week 2019 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Hidge Week 2019, Hunk makes the best jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 03:23:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21190763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brewrites/pseuds/Brewrites
Summary: Hidge Week Day 2: Laughter/Pining.Hunk has some realizations.





	I See A Ray Of Light

He couldn’t believe she was laughing at such a dumb joke. It had slipped out as they were working on the thrusters for the castleship and he had just been trying to make conversation. It had been strange and quiet between them since her brother and father had left the castle ship, and the comment her father had made had only made him more nervous around her. 

“Power naps are great,” he had said, as they were elbow deep in the thrusters. He wasn’t exactly sure how that conversation had started but the joke just slipped out. “You can build up a great charge with them.” 

It was something he knew only she would get the instant he said it, and he expected a mere groan and for them to continue their work. Instead, she broke out into the loudest laugh he’d ever heard from her. She pulled her hands from the thruster and covered her mouth with them, curled over as the laughter overtook her. Her hands were covered in aged grease from the thrusters and when she took her hands away her cheeks were covered with it too. 

That made him laugh too. It made him feel something so light and yet so heavy in his chest. 

He wasn’t sure exactly when it had happened, but at some point during all of their adventures thus far in space, he had started to feel something for her. Maybe it had even been back at the Garrison, when he began to suspect that he was a she, or that she was a she. 

That had been a confusing time. Thankfully, since then, he had known that he was feeling something for her. Something had he knew she would never feel back. He was just too, not enough for her. 

He would never be enough for her, but to see her laugh like that and to know that he had been the cause.

That was enough.


End file.
